Unnamed
by KuroIchi30866
Summary: Be forewarned here there be Seekers making seekerlings! Don't like don't read, simple right? Also, Dreadwing needs some loving!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, as I have already said, seekers making seekerlings. in the the first chapter. Don't like two 'male' figures getting it on then leave, I don't care if I start making characters act out of character, it's FAN FICTION for a reason.**

**I have always thought the Seekers would act more like animals than grounders, I don't know why, it just made sense in my mind. Also I am getting annoyed with how practically every makes Seekers out to be oh lovey dovey over sparklings, so I changed it a little.**

**I don't own transformers or anything really to do with transformers. I wish I did.**

_**DESCRIPTIVE MECH PARTS**_

* * *

Dreadwing flew over the mountains of Idaho. His olfactory senses working overtime to get a better fix of the scent a Seeker in heat. His systems had begun heating the instant the scent reached him, the blue painting turned to a rich azure and yellow to a bright gold, and his chevron grew and sharpened in preparation of wooing the Seeker and fighting of any other suitors.

The Decepticon SIC pinpointed the Seeker to be in a cave next to a marshy pond. He transformed and landed before entering the cave, trilling and chirping. A chirrup answered him, followed by the sound of metal and gear grinding. Dreadwing waited patiently, programming telling him that intruding would cause his potential mate to attack.

He didn't need to wait long, a sleek submissive male Jet Seeker came into the room. He was short with armor that was dark blue, almost black with light silver linings that were only formed during heat to show off the curves and dips in the mech's plating. Slim wings shifting in a wary manner, the seams had opened up, showing off wires and sensory nodes helped give off the Seeker's heat scent. Silver face plates and golden optics completed the look.

Dreadwing inhaled the scent greedily, growing addicted to it even more so with the close proximity. His own wing seams separated to show wires that pulsated in soothing yet arousing colors. He stepped forward carefully, making sure to keep the flat of his wings facing the Seeker and to make deeper trills. He walked diagonal to the Seeker, stepping closer and closer until he was within arms reach, then he waited for a chirrup to let him know he could continue onto convincing the Seeker he would be a good mate.

The Seeker's optics followed him constantly, looking for anything that could tell him of any physical birth defects that may be passed down to possible sparklings. Despite what the grounders thought, Seekers were very finicky about their partners and sparklings. If a sparkling was born with a physical defect, it would be deactivated as soon as it was known. Only in rare cases did the sparkling get to function.

His thoughts were interrupted by a chirrup and enthusiastic nodding of the Seeker's helm. His wings rose even higher as he jumped and pranced around, throwing and shaking helm to show off his chevron. His platings broke apart and shifted every now and then to show off strong muscle cables that hid underneath. Dreadwing's vocal processor produced deep trills and sensual growls during his dance, inviting the Seeker to join.

And join he did. The Seeker practically jumped at the chance, prancing and sharply turning next to the SIC. Dreadwing knew this was another test, he had seen it back on Vos, the dominate had to match up and seamlessly dance with an improvised dance made by the submissive. If he messed up then he would never get the chance to try and court this Seeker again.

Time seemed to stop for them as they danced. They jumped, spun, performed roll backs, and even had mock fights in between. Finally the Seeker slowed to a stop, his back facing Dreadwing, wings spread wide and vibrating. Dreadwing waited again, vents heaving to cool down his systems. The Seeker keened and lowered to his knees, Dreadwing stepped closer waiting once more.

When another keen sounded, the Seeker's posterior panel between his stabilizing struts opened, showing off a primed silver port. Dreadwing lunged forward at that instance, claws grabbing a hold of the Seeker's waist and burrowing between wires and sensors. He alternated between biting the junction of the Seeker's neck and shoulder to a wing strut. His stabilizing struts found themselves spreading his sub's out. All together making sure that his submissive couldn't get away.

Dreadwing leaned back to watch as his anterior pelvic panel opened to let his spike out of its housing. His gun metal gray spike with glowing blue ribs and glowing yellow veins. He could see the seeder begin to prematurely poke through the slit of the engorged head, the blue rings pulsated almost calmly, the yellow veins pulsed erratically.

Not wasting any more time, he thrust forward allowing the seeder to poke into the port and squirt more lubrication around the edge. When he felt that there was enough, he pushed his pelvis forward while pulling the Seeker back. Once he felt the head was in, he began rocking in deeper, seeder spurting out more lubrication to help. He went back to lying across the Seeker's back and left of trail of oral moisturizer from his glossa, from his back to his helm.

The Seeker hissed and growled at him, his back arching so his abdominal plates were touching the ground, effectively putting his port at a better angle for penetration. Dreadwing surged forward until he absolutely couldn't anymore. The ribs grew out and connected with small ridges inside the port, the area covered in veins also grew out into a large bulb that pressed and rubbed sensitive port sensors. His seeder extended enough to reach to entrance of the reproduction chamber and began heating and rotating against the glass like membrane. He rocked and circled his hips trying to distract his mate from the painful sensation. His claws rubbed the Seeker's chest plates, dipping in gently to scrape against the glass of his cockpit. He licked and nibbled at any and all wires on those sleek wings that he could reach.

His seeder once more extended, slipping through the small hole that it created. Once deep inside the chamber it began releasing torrents of transfluid, intent on filling it to the brim and beyond, which wouldn't be hard given the size difference. Dreadwing groaned in pleasure, feeling each rib and vein pulsing, sending more and more of his coding into his mate.

"Yyyyessssss." He moaned.

His mate purred deeply pressing back against him, trilling happily at the feeling of his chamber being stuffed. The seeder pulled back releasing thicker fluid that would harden on the membrane on both sides. It would keep the tranfluid inside the chamber and keep other dominate Seekers from getting inside.

Dreadwing rubbed his cheek plates along the length of his mate's neck and shoulder, purring as he pulled out when the seeder returned to its housing, "Mine," he pulled away enough to pull the Seeker onto his side, "My mate," he ran his claws along the wings, tweaking some of the wires to get a small squeak each time, "My bearer," he sank his teeth in the neck of his mate, "Mine!"

The Seeker tilted his head back, dislodging Dreadwing from his neck, but exposing his more sensitive throat, "Yours. All yours, my mate."

The dom crooned and nuzzled the exposed wires, "Does my mate have a name?"

"Metalbreaker."

* * *

**That was my first sex scene, with two males...I'm rather please with myself. It was so out of the blue and done in less than an hour.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it and if there are things I need to improve on. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

** I had forgotten to explain last chapter I'm making it so all Seekers are male, there are three types of males. **

**The dominate males, larger bulk and multipoint chevrons are the sure signs of a dom. They tend to have more colorful paint since that helps gain attention from the subs. They also get territorial to other doms, but siblings have been known to group together with one sub or collect many subs and start a pack. Dreadwing and Skyquake are good examples. Megatron does not count since he is not a Seeker.**

**Submissive Seekers are slim with thinner wings and sometimes have a one point chevron. They have less color, opting for black or silver base with a few small platings an actual color. They are only aggressive when determining a potential dominate mate and when they have sacks and seekerlings near. The submissive is the one who chooses the nest area and builds the nest while the dom. brings materials for the nest and a lot energon. The sub begins eating most of the energon brought in during the early stages of pregnancy to be stored in a second tank that will make the sacks. They do have spikes and sometimes uses it when there is an uneven number of partners, or when the dominate isn't there so no one gets too needy. They do release transfluids, but have no codings.**

**There are fake subs as well, who fool doms into inviting them in either a pack or a heat driven mating, where they will act just like a submissive, usually until the dom. is sleeping, then they will mate with the true sub multiple times to hopefully create their own sparklings(sometimes they do it while the dom mates with them). They can bare sparklings so that they can stay near the true sub and continue to procreate under the dom's nose.**

**This will have things added to it and deleted from it as time goes on. Also there are two models of seekers, there is the model that has an alternate mode such as Starscream, Dreadwing, and Skyquake. The Metalbreaker's model is like Armored Core, thrusters are in his legs and the bottom of his feet, there are also some hidden in his wings. With no alt mode, his wings don't have the extra metal that would hold them in place, so they are more flexible. **

**Master of Gray: Thank you for the review =D My research comes from reading a lot of animal books and animal planet and my trips to zoo's.**

Metalbreaker woke with a stretch, his mate's spark beat thrummed against his cheek strut. He chirped and snuggled closer, rubbing his servos over his dom's plating. Servos began rubbing up and down his spine and a rumbling purr underneath him shook his entire frame.

Dreadwing watched his mate, making note that his optics were an older kind. The color was made from fragile optical fibers, if one was bent the wrong way or too close to the connector, then he could be completely blind. Even though they were outdated and easy to destroy, they made for more beautiful optics than the energon laced optics.

Dreadwing cupped and squeezed Metal's aft plates, bringing their pelvic plates together. They rutted against each other until their wing seams opened again. Dreadwing smiled, huffing deeply to program his mate's scent into his memory banks before straightening his back and wings spread out in pride. He nudged his helm to the back of his sub's neck, "Go get materials, I'll be back soon with energon."

Metalbreaker nodded and left the cave as soon as Dreadwing was out of sight. There was an abundance of swamp grass and bushes that could be used for bedding, but there wasn't anything that could be a good warmth source. He could feel it, every day was getting colder, even when there were no clouds. The Seeker returned to the cave and dropped the greenery in a premade circle of rocks at the back of the cave where a spot of sunlight made it through a small hole. He vented and began organizing and setting up the nest, grass on the bottom with bushes lining the rocks. He and his mate would worry about the temperature when it proves a problem.

oOo

Dreadwing flew back to the _Nemesis_, his mind trying to come up with an excuse of his absence and a way to convince Metalbreaker to a warmer nest area. The mountain winter would surely kill their offspring before they even hatch. The SIC slowly walked to the control center where Lord Megatron stood. The doors had barely opened for him when his master spoke,

"Dreadwing, good to see you back." Megatron's red optics glared from over his shoulder, "And where, pray tell, had you gone?"

"I," Dreadwing fought himself to not look into Megatron's optics, "had sensed an energon source and went to check what it was, my Lord."

"Oh?" now Megatron turned to face him, "and why did you not report this before you left?"

"I didn't want to cause any worry for something that could've been easily taken care of, Sir." Out of the corner of his vision, he spotted Soundwave stepping forward from a console. The mech was watching him silently, head tilted just barely to the side.

Megatron gained his attention again with a growl, "What did you find Dreadwing?"

Now Dreadwing hesitated just for a second,, but it was long enough for Megatron to notice, "A Seeker, my Lord."

"A seeker? And you did not report this as well?" Megatron took a threatening step forward, intent to harm his SIC, but stopped when Soundwave stepped forward as well, "Interesting…You interfaced with this Seeker, Dreadwing?"

Dreadwing's frame stiffened, unsure on how to answer, "I-"

"Excellent…we need more soldiers with intelligence." Megatron smirked, "We will need to bring the Seeker here, or take the sparklings away when we can." He turned and walked down to the controls, missing how both Dreadwing and Soundwave tensed, "Dreadwing, you _will_ convince the Seeker to join our cause. If it gives you trouble, then Soundwave is to help you in the retrieval. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"Good."

Taking that as his cue to leave, Dreadwing quickly did so, his servos clenching enough for the claws to bite through the light armor. He never thought he would think this about his master, but damn him! His mate wasn't 'the Seeker', his name was Metalbreaker! And he wasn't an 'it'! His mate and offspring would not be used like pawns.

oOo

**::Ratchet to Wheeljack. Are you there?::**

**::Hey Docbot. What's up? You guys never comm. me for nothing.::**

**::There is a energon source near your location, is it your ship?::**

**::No sir. But I did see Dreadwing flying around this area. I couldn't follow him though.::**

**::So it may be something of the Decepticons…do you mind checking it out? It's South-Southeast of your location, about 3 miles.::**

**::What's with the asking? Are you going soft on me Docbot?::**

**::I'll show you going soft by shoving one of my wrenches up-::  
::I'll check it out Docbot, don't worry.::**

oOo

Metalbreaker waited just outside the cave entrance for Dreadwing. His tank was practically running on fumes now and he could feel his systems running hard, preparing for another breeding. The nest was completely covered from a large pile of greenery, perfect cushion and it should keep more heat for the eggs. He walked back to the nest to poke and prod the grass, trying to occupy himself.

Light pede steps alerted him to an intruder. Metalbreaker rushed to the entrance, releasing a loud hissing screech. He didn't stop his charge until the intruder was on the ground and under him. His optics narrowed and denta bared even more at the sight of another Seeker.

Small, but the same size as himself. Slim and silver. He had a few red platings and even fewer navy blue that was hidden by the silver. A red single point chevron on his head hinted to another sub. that had been lured here from the scent of Dreadwing and Metalbreaker.

The new Seeker whimpered pitifully and revealing more of his throat. There was a small _psht_ and the wing seams separated to reveal his wires and energon tubes that shone a deep blue-violet with wisps of bright red. The colors showed that he was submissive and aroused.

Metalbreaker leaned in and sniffed the neck cables, nibbling and licking in apology. He let the Seeker up and began grooming the new one's wings, "Designation?"

"Starscream." He moaned at the sensation. It had been so long since he had someone groom his wings. He reached around and started grooming Metal's wings as well, "and you?"

"Metalbreaker. So, Starscream, what has brought you here?"

Starscream chuckled, "Oh, just needed some company. Figured I could get it if I could join this pack…?"

Metalbreaker hummed, "Well, that is for Dreadwing to say now isn't it?" He stood in front of Starscream and nuzzled his neck and cheek plates, "I approve of you though. Shall we start warming up for him?"

"Hmm, that sounds very good."

Claws over the seams and wires. Dipping into the thrusters causing Metalbreaker to purr loudly and press closer to him. Sharp teeth clenched onto neck tubes. Glossa licking and mouth sucking wires and tubes. Chevrons were pinched and kissed to ease away the sharp pain. Both bodies soon began pushing and rolling along the ground, trying to gain the upper hand, but refusing to separate.

They worked each other closer and closer. Two separate scents flooded the cave, both husky and clearly subs in heat. When one got too close to finishing they would be brought down by a sharp bite or claws raking down back plates and on wing panels. Neither wanted this to end, waiting for their dom. to return and join in.

And they didn't need to wait too long. Dreadwing soon returned to find them writhing against one another. Wing panels separated and pelvic plates removed. He watched them grind their spikes and rub each other's ports. His own spike was hard and pushing against his pelvic plating. He placed himself behind Starscream and held his hips still. His olfactory sensors buried into the ex-decepticon's neck.

Starscream whimpered, trying to continue to rub against Metalbreaker. After what seemed like forever, Dreadwing let go of his hips and pushed Metalbreaker onto his back and placed Starscream over him so they could continue grinding with each other. Starscream purred and did just that as Dreadwing released his spike and began grinding against Starscream's port. The smaller Seeker couldn't make up his mind whether to push back to get the spike in him or to continue grinding forward.

Once Dreadwing had enough teasing, he reached down to angle his spike better and gave a thrust to get the head in. His seeder went to work on lubricating the passage. He started sucking on the red chevron as he continued to push his spike in, drawing back every now and then to make sure the port was slick enough.

Starscream hissed at all the stimulations. It was almost getting to be too much for him. He nuzzled under Metalbreaker's chin to get to his throat and suck on the main line. He needed to distract the sub. now that Dreadwing was busy. The ex-decepticon pressed his derma plates against Metalbreaker's, sliding his glossa in to tangle with the other's. He too angled his spike downward and merely let Dreadwing's thrusts do the work for him.

The instant he felt the tip of his spike slip inside, he grunted and couldn't help giving his own thrust to get further in. He rotated his hips, distracting Dreadwing even more from the sensation, as well as Metalbreaker who grabbed ahold of a shoulder and was using his free servo to trace and claw at Starscream's cockpit. The fake sub. allowed his seeder to extend from his spike quickly so he could finish before Dreadwing could realize what was happening. He quickened his seeder's heating progress and jerked his hips as he felt Dreadwing's own seeder begin to heat up and spin again his chamber.

His seeder broke through just as Dreadwing's. He absently thanked Primus that he was created without the bulb and extending ribs like Seeker doms. He jerked his hips in overload, making sure to rub his abdominal plates against Metalbreaker's spike to get him to overload as well to help fool Dreadwing. He retracted his spike as the seeder returned to its housing, then rubbed his spike against Metalbreaker's again, left over transfluid dribbled out of the slit from his seeder.

Dreadwing sighed as his seeder began retracting. His programs and sensors were practically singing with joy. Two beautiful mates in a course of two days. He never thought he could be so lucky. His programs started to demand that he show them off to the world and demonstrate why they were _his_ mates, but he knew he couldn't now. If it were just Metalbreaker then sure, he would've done it after he convinced him to make a new nest in the _Nemesis_. But now, with Starscream as his new mate, there was no way he would get them onto the ship. Megatron would kill Starscream and the sparklings they hopefully just created. And who knows what his lord would do to him for mating with the ex-SIC.

The dom nuzzled the back of Starscream's neck before biting down harder, causing Starscream to squawk, "Mine!"

Starscream nodded as best he could rolling onto his side and off of a recharging Metalbreaker to show his vulnerable cockpit. Dreadwing lapped at the indents his dentas had made and spread a servo over Metalbreaker's cockpit, "My pretty mates."


End file.
